A paint mixing stirrer is common equipment in the automobile repair industry. A canister lid for a paint bucket uses a knob wrench thereon to clamp a presser foot onto the paint bucket, and then they are placed on the paint mixing stirrer, which rotates blades of the canister lid, to achieve stirring of a colored paint in the colored paint bucket. At present, a patent entitled “Canister lid of colored paint bucket with anti-drop pressure lever fixing seat” (application No.: CN02290592.8) discloses a canister lid of a colored paint bucket, which is very good in the control of paint mixing and pouring-out quantity, wherein the lid of the paint container has both functions of sealing the container and precisely controlling the pouring-out flow. A canister lid body is provided with a paint outlet mechanism, including an outlet on the lid body for pouring out the contained substance, wherein the outlet is covered with a slidable covering plate with a sealing function. The covering plate is connected to a manual press wrench through a resilient U-shaped torsional spring. When the container is inclined and the wrench is pressed, the slidable covering plate can be opened. At that time, the outlet of the lid is opened, and the contained substance (i.e. liquid paint) flows out from a liquid pouring port. The angle of the press wrench can control the stroke of the slidable covering plate, so that the covering plate and the lid outlet are opened a controlled outlet size to control the pouring-out flow. To ensure that the contained substance flows out smoothly and is not blocked, a gas intake hole is formed on the other side of the pouring-out port, so that during the pouring-out process, air can enter the closed container with the pouring out of the poured-out substance. In this way, the contained substance is poured out smoothly. The gas inlet hole is closed by a tapered plug fixed on the wrench when the contained substance is not poured out from the canister lid. The gas inlet hole is opened only when the covering plate is opened by the press wrench to pour out the contained substance.
The canister lid body is further provided with a pressing mechanism, including a through hole formed on the canister lid, wherein a seal sleeve is arranged in the through hole; a pressing lever is arranged in the seal sleeve; a handle is provided on the upper end of the pressing lever; a spring is sleeved outside the pressing lever between the seal sleeve and the handle; and a presser foot is provided at the lower end of the pressing lever. During assembly with the colored paint bucket opening, the handle needs to be pressed down manually with force and fixed, so that the spring is pressed to retain a space for cooperation between the presser foot and the paint bucket. Then the handle is rotated, so that the presser foot moves to a location below the paint bucket opening. Finally, the handle is released by the hand, the spring is reset, and the presser foot clamps the colored paint bucket opening, thus completing the assembly.
However, there are shortcomings: when the canister lid is compressed, the knob also needs to be pressed and rotated to ensure the presser foot is clamped on the paint bucket. Often, to ensure the sealing performance of the banister lid, the compressed spring of the knob is designed to have great elasticity. When the knob is rotated, the compressed spring needs to be pressed continuously. This can generate a very large counteracting force on the finger. The hand is squeezed and the operation is strenuous, and a person feels very uncomfortable in the case of repeated installation.